Camp Everfree
.]] Camp Everfree is a summer camp located in an alternate world of Equestria. It serves as the setting of the fourth My Little Pony Equestria Girls film Legend of Everfree and its book adaptations The Legend of Everfree and Legend of Everfree: Save Our Camp! Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, the students of Canterlot High School raise money in order to fund a field trip to Camp Everfree. There, the campers and their principals engage in various camping activities; Sunset Shimmer and her friends, in particular, seek to get away from the numerous magical menaces that had threatened their school over the course of the past year. However, a magic surrounding the camp causes strange phenomena to occur, such as earthquakes. It also causes the magic within Sunset and her friends to change, granting them new magical powers and abilities. The camp is run by sibling co-directors Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce, and it was founded many years ago by their great-grandparents. At the time of Canterlot High School's trip, businessman Filthy Rich seeks to buy out the land that the camp is built upon, tear the camp down, and build a spa resort in its place. Gloriosa is able to keep the camp running as long as she makes regular monetary payments to Filthy Rich, but she falls behind on her payments, and Filthy gives her until the end of the month before Camp Everfree closes its doors. With the possibility of Canterlot High being Camp Everfree's last campers, Gloriosa resolves to make it the best week of camp ever, and she later resorts to using dangerous Equestrian magic to keep it out of Filthy's hands. With the help of Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends, the campers organize a Crystal Gala fundraiser to save the camp. Camp Everfree bears the appearance of a typical summer camp, with various extracurricular activities and campfires. One of the camp's traditions, called the "camp gift", is for campers to create something for future campers to appreciate. According to Timber Spruce, the forest surrounding the camp is home to a nature spirit named Gaea Everfree, though it is later revealed that he fabricated the legend himself in order to cover up for his sister's use of magic. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Camp Everfree is mentioned throughout Dance Magic, as the Equestria Girls come up with ideas to raise money for reparations to it. They eventually succeed by winning the "Chance to Prance" music video contest. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In Movie Magic, Camp Everfree is mentioned twice by film director and camp alumnus Canter Zoom, who thanks the Equestria Girls for saving both the camp and the production of his film. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The short Mad Twience features photos of the Equestria Girls and of Timber Spruce taken at Camp Everfree. Equestria Girls: Better Together In Turf War, Timber Spruce mentions that his time at Camp Everfree taught him to trust in himself and be confident. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Camp Everfree appears in flashbacks of the events of Legend of Everfree during We've Come So Far. Other depictions Chapter books In the chapter book Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Camp Everfree is mentioned in chapters 2, "Matching Mates", and 14, "Getting to Know You". Camp areas Camp entrance The camp's main entrance features the main Camp Everfree building, a flagpole, and a wide field of grass. Courtyard The camp courtyard features the cafeteria building, a center gazebo, wooden benches, a totem pole, and a stone sundial made by Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna during their stay at Camp Everfree. Tent area The camp area in which the campers rest and sleep. Individual tents are named after gemstones and shared by two campers each. *Emerald Tent: Pinkie Pie and Rarity *Aquamarine Tent: Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Amethyst Tent: Fluttershy and DJ Pon-3 *Sapphire Tent: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike *Ruby Tent: Bulk Biceps Lake and boathouse A boathouse connected to a lake, beach area, and dock at which campers swim, windsurf, and rent canoes and sailboats. Because of the dock's state of disrepair, the Canterlot High students decide to build a new one as their camp gift. Campfire pit A fire pit area in which campers and counselors make campfire treats and tell scary stories. Archery range The camp area in which campers take part in archery. Rock-climbing wall The camp area in which campers take part in rock-climbing. Cafeteria The Camp Everfree building in which campers eat meals and do activities. Pinkie Pie makes a mess of this area when she discovers her ability to make objects explode. Hiking trail A wide forest area with cobblestone path in which campers go hiking, jogging, and go on nature walks. Crystal cave A large cavern hidden in the camp's rock quarry. Its walls and ceiling are lined with crystals, and its entrance is sealed by rocks and vines. According to Timber Spruce, it is off-limits to campers. When magic from Equestria leaks into the human world from the portal outside Canterlot High, it makes its way into the cave and creates seven magical geodes. The cave serves as the setting for the campers' Crystal Gala fundraiser. Notable characters Campers *Sunset Shimmer *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Principal Celestia (formerly) *Vice Principal Luna (formerly) *Flash Sentry *Trixie Lulamoon *Lyra Heartstrings *Sweetie Drops *Snips *Snails *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Bulk Biceps *Derpy *Sandalwood *Micro Chips *Canter Zoom (formerly) Counselors/chaperones *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna Gallery ar:معسكر_إفرفري es:Campamento Everfree Category:Featured articles